Doodles
by unfair7
Summary: Levi es un hogareño hombre que solo disfruta de dos cosas en la vida; Sus productos de limpieza, y poder limpiar su departamento con ellos. Simple y sencillo, así era él. Pero digamos, que el destino le tiene deparado a dos atractivos gemelos que están dispuestos a poner su mundo de cabezas. Eren&EdenxLevi. Lemon. TWOSHOT.


**DOODLES.**

 **PARTE I**

 _ **"Levi es un hogareño hombre que solo disfruta de dos cosas en la vida; Sus productos de limpieza, y poder limpiar su departamento con ellos. Simple y sencillo, así era él. Pero digamos, que el destino le tiene deparado a dos atractivos gemelos que están dispuestos a poner su mundo de cabezas."**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 _Advertencias:_ **Yaoi** (ChicoxChico) | OoC, _creo_ | **AU** | Trio (Eren &Eden x Levi) | Lenguaje vulgar y sexo explicito.

* * *

Para muchas personas llegar a su residencia después de un arduo día de trabajo era como un soplido de aire fresco, y en mi, eso no variaba. Tener que soportar día tras día a esa gente molesta suplicarme con patrañas un prestado, era insoportable de muchas maneras. Y, quizás, eso no era lo peor del día. Oh no, ni cerca está de ser peor que soportar a esas personas hediondas y gordas en el metro, con su sudor que pareciera escurrirle hasta por hablar. Entonces sí, mi aseado y limpio departamento era todo lo que me reconfortaba.

Ya en la puerta, buscó las llaves que guardo con recelo en el bolsillo de mi maletín, cuando las tengo en mi mano meto la correcta en la cerradura de la puerta. Todo lo demás puede irse a la mierda cuando inhalo el dulce aroma que desprende cada rincón de mi humilde hogar. Calor limpio, todo lo que mi mal humor necesita para estar menos mal.

De camino a mi habitación, dejo las las llaves y el maletín en la pequeña mesa arrinconada contra la pared y sigo de largo. Lo único que me separaba a mi de la felicidad absoluta era un buen y largo baño. Pero tendría que seguir así.

Oigo sonar el timbre maldigo a todos los dioses, sí, de seguro fui un hijo de puta en mi otra vida. Solo estaba pidiendo un puto baño.

Al abrir la puerta no me sorprende encontrar al precoz quinceañero que vive al lado. ¿No lo mencione antes? Pues tarado englobaría básicamente todo lo que es. Un puto titan que me lleva 10 centímetros, con una sonrisa más que presumida, y aveces, solo aveces, y digamos que casi nunca, encantadora.

—¿Que quieres, mocoso?

—Vamos Sargento, déjeme entrar. —Oh, tampoco mencione lo del _apodito,_ al parecer, se lo había hecho costumbre llamarme así últimamente. Ni siquiera quise preguntar el motivo.

—No sé en que mierda asquerosa estuviste metido hoy, ¿Por qué debería?

—Yo no haría nada que usted considere malo.

—¿Te bañaste hoy?

—Dos veces. —Sonríe.

Pude jurar que a su alrededor volaban flores gay y lo iluminaban reflectores.

—¿No deberías, no se... hacer tu tarea?

—Ya la hice Sargento. Por favor. —Agacho la cabeza y me dio su mas conmovedora cara de cachorro. El puto mocoso jugaba sucio, pero eso no me haría flaquear, cuando Levi Ackerman dice no, es no—Yo... voy a ser un buen niño—Da unos pasos hacía mi poniendo nuestros cuerpos a centímetros, el más mínimo movimiento de alguno haría que se rocen—No ensuciare nada... que usted no quiera. —Susurra sobre mis labios.

En ese instante quise patearlo, patearlo tan lejos para no volver a verlo jamas. Pero como si fuera una vil broma del destino, mis piernas me abandonaron y mi cuerpo reacciono como el de una virgen, sonrojándose y sintiendo espasmos por doquier. _Que. Carajos. No._

—¿Eren? ¿Levi?

Oh maldita mierda. Si existe un Dios en definitiva le caigo mal.

¿Tampoco mencione que el mocoso de un metro setenta tiene un hermano casi tan alto como él? Y como si eso no fuera ya razón suficiente como para que yo quisiera cavar un hoyo y vivir ahí, - _Si, maldita sea, viviría en un asqueroso puto poso para huir de estos dos_ \- eran gemelos. Totalmente iguales y distintos.

Eren, quien se jacta de haber nacido unos segundos antes que su hermano y por eso medir 3 centímetros más, es totalmente egocéntrico, altanero y salvaje en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su piel tostada contrarresta a la perfección con sus ojos entre miel y dorados. Eren es la maldita tentación encarnada.

Mientras que _Eden,_ tan cliché como suena, es todo lo contrario a su hermano. Posee, a pesar de ser iguales, un rostro angelical, como si en cualquier momento le estuvieran por salir alas. Sensible y dulce pero aveces, es tan malditamente incomprensible actuando como su hermano mayor. Aunque él, a diferencia de Eren, tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda. Ambos son un _dolor en el trasero._

Al reconocer su voz, tanto Eren como yo nos dimos vuelta.

—Oh Eden, íbamos a ver una película, ven. —Suelta Eren, dándole al otro una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracteriza.

—No es así, y lárguense ambos. —Escupí con saña. Pues e hecho de que los dos estén como quieren no significa que puedan hacer lo que se les cante el orto, mucho menos venir aquí sin invitación, la cual nunca les llegaría.

—¡Me encantaría! veamos una de terror. —Sentencio Eden, acercándose. _Esperen... ¡¿Que?!_

—¡No! —Les frene.— ¿Que puta parte no entienden? ¡Largo!

Y como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas, los mocosos se miraron entre si.

Enojado estuve a punto de partirle la cara linda de esos dos, cuando de la nada siento los brazos de Eren rodearme por la cintura y pase de ver su sonrisa a ver su espalda ¡El marica me tenia alzado como a una bolsa de papas!

—¡Bájame puta escoria con patas! ¡Voy a castrarte!

—¿Eh? Eso estaría mal Sargento, ademas usted es mayor, no debería decirle esas cosas a niños inocentes como nosotros.

—¡Eren, lo puedes lastimar! —Lloriqueo Eden. Por un momento tuve un poco de esperanza en él, pues está de mas decir que un Ackerman nunca se _lastima_ —Déjame lo cargo yo. —Me cagó en la puta.

 **#**

Y ahí me encontraba yo, como una puta salchicha en medio de dos panes tostados, viendo una maldita película sobre algún exorcismo barato, que por cierto, me estaba cagando de miedo. Si, si, a mi se me podría meter en una habitación rodeado de cucarachas voladoras y arañas y saldría ileso, pero me jodían hasta el punto de saltar como nenita y no poder dormir por las noches, las películas de terror basadas en cosas satánicas, y es que por favor, ¡que se te gire la cabeza así no es normal! aunque ser poseído por un demonio tampoco, bah.

Dí un salto en mi lugar y casi chillo, en el momento que a la condenada se le da por echarse encima del sacerdote cuando ya se había quedado quieta. Puta ella, y puta la película.

—¿Mmh, Levi tiene miedo? —Dijo Eden.

—En tus sueños, mocoso. —Contesté.

—Mmh. —Por el rabillo de mi ojos note a Eden mirar a su hermano y éste sonreír. Claro está, mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que huya de ahí.

—Pues yo creo que si tienes miedo. ¿Quieres que te distraigamos?

—Púdrete. —Sentencie para luego girar mi cara y al enfrentarlo, su cuerpo y cara estaban totalmente cerca mio mientras que de alguna manera, desconocida para mi, sus ojos brillaran con fuerza, asimilándose a los de un depredador.

Aunque una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que si no salía de allí, terminaría devorado, mis instintos mas bajos me lo impidieron, curioso de saber que pasaría después.

—Nosotros haríamos lo que sea por usted, Sargento.

—¿Oh, enserio? —Volví a girar para mirar a Eden, él cual asintió —Me gustaría... que ambos... —Deje las palabras en el aire, haciendo una pausa de lo más exhaustiva para ellos, quienes me miraban con ansia —Se larguen de aquí. —Solté, dejándolos confusos. Aproveche el momento mientras no reaccionaban para escabullirme por el respaldo del sofá.

—¡Eso fue injusto, Levi! —Chilló Eden.

—Ah, creo que tengo una erección... —Dijo Eren.

—Eh, a ver. —Le respondió el otro.

Y mientras ellos atendían sus mierdas yo trataba de atender las mías. Puesto que no era normal que un viejo de 30 años se este escandalizando por un par de mocosos. ¿Agitarse por tenerlos cerca? ¿Sonrojarse, excitarse? No hacía eso desde que era una puto adolescente hormonal, maldita sea.

Apoye mis manos en la mesada de la cocina y me deje descansar allí mientras fingía lavar algo.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Para colmo, yo también estaba empalmado, ¿Como carajos llegue a esto?

—Parece que no soy el único. —Susurro Eren a mi lado sorprendiéndome. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue cubrirme con las manos, mala idea... —No sea tímido Sargento.

—Eren, te juro que si intentas algo...

—Yo sería incapaz. Pero al parecer necesita ayuda con eso, y si no está dispuesto a obtenerla de mí, puedo hacer una excepción.

Ni bien hubo terminado de decir eso, ya me tenía agarrado por la espalda inmovilizando mis brazos. En un movimiento certero giro todo mi cuerpo apoyándose él contra la mesada, tuve la intención de golpearlo pero para cuando me di cuenta, mis pantalones habían sido bajados en su totalidad.

—¿Dejara que Eden lo ayude? Sargento.

Fije mis ojos en el gemelo que se encontraba de rodillas entre mis piernas, con una mirada cargada de deseo, ¿Y quien se negaría a tal pedido? Ni siquiera una persona tan terca como yo podría. Y es que tampoco quería.

Con una sensual de la que casi no sacaba ventaja deslice mi pierna derecha por encima del hombro de Eden, atrayéndolo completamente contra mi sin dejar de mirarlo.

Escuche a Eren reírse detrás mio, tanto que pude sentir su aliento sobre mi nuca haciendo que los vellos de allí se erizaran. Pero eso solo era el comienzo, lo que realmente corrompió mis sentidos fue sentir a Eden hundir su nariz en mi pene por sobre la tela de mi boxer. La forma en la de acariciaba ahí sin ir más lejos me estaba hartando, de manera que menee mi cadera para dejarle claro mis intenciones. Él, con una sonrisa que se asemejaba a la de su hermano, me despojo de mi ropa interior dejando al descubierto mi erecto y voluptuoso pene. Suavemente dejo un beso en la puta y luego, para sorpresa mía, se lo metió de llena en su boca. Una corriente eléctrica azoto mi columna, solo acerté a llevar mi cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando de la grandiosa mamada que me proporcionaba.

—Oh no Levi, observa como Eden engulle toda tu verga. —Soltó Eren, quien hasta ahora se había quedado al margen, direccionó mi cabeza nuevamente para así mirar a Eden.

Efectivamente, la imagen que se mostraba ante mis ojos volvió a hacerme temblar.

Eden succionaba mi polla con maestría, degustando del presemen que escurría, movía su lengua por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta donde chupaba sin compasión enviando descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Como si todas esas sensaciones no pudieran ser suficientes para llevarme directo al cielo, Eren comenzó a frotar su erección que seguía oculta en sus pantalones contra mi trasero. Lo único a lo que podía atinar en mi éxtasis era a soltar jodeos y gemidos como poseso. Malditos sean los gemelos y su buen sexo.

Ya me encontraba a punto. Lo sentía. Solo un poco más y saldría todo. En ese instante empece a respirar todavía más irregularmente, el ambiente se torno borroso y pesado. Solo basta la fuerte mordida que Eren me propino en el cuello para que derramara todo mi espeso semen en la boca de Eden quien gustoso se lo trago.

—Eso estuvo delicioso, Levi. —Escuche decir a Eden.

—Ah que envidia.

Cuando me recupere del orgasmo, me di cuenta de que Eren todavía me tenia sujeto.

—Oye, ya suéltame.

—No hemos terminado con esto.

—Suéltame mierda.

—¿Como sé que si lo hago no huirá?

Entre la discusión note que los brazos de Eren se habían ablandado los suficiente como para que yo pudiera deslizarme un poco y propinarle una certera patada en el estomago. Inmediatamente pude zafarme de su agarre. A paso lento me encamine por el pasillo que daba a mi habitación, antes de llegar a ella me di vuelta y los mire. Ellos estaban todavía parados y desconcertados en la cocina.

—Seria incomodo seguir en la cocina.

Basto con decir solo eso para que ellos vinieran hacia mi con la mirada cargada de instinto animal.

Si, había cavado mi propia tumba, pero la iba a disfrutar hasta la muerte.

* * *

Baia baia, en la parte dos van a tener lemon, acá no, porque soy mala, nah mentira


End file.
